


At Least There's The Car

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [19]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which Sam doesnotlike being 5'2".prompt: bodyswap





	At Least There's The Car

Waking up in someone else’s body is pretty weird, even for Stargate Command. But at least, Sam thinks, it’s _Janet’s_ body, and not, say, Colonel O’Neill’s. 

This is actually the third morning she’s been in Janet’s body, so she’s starting to get used to it. Well, as much as you really can get used to being seven inches shorter over three days. But today is the first day she’s headed into the SGC since this had happened -- Hammond didn’t want people with new bodies out on the roads endangering others. Three days ago, they’d both reached out to touch one of Daniel’s pet projects, and had immediately found themselves “new people”, as Colonel O’Neill put it.

Sam drags herself -- well, drags Janet’s body and her own mind out of bed. She heads to the bathroom, cleans up, showers, and grabs breakfast before she tries to drive to work. Janet’s house, Janet’s car, Janet’s keys, Janet’s face in the mirror. She’s been to Janet’s house before, but living here is different from visiting.

She does love Janet’s car. It’s a low-slung sports car, tiny and fast (just like Janet), silver with a black interior. Sam drives into Cheyenne Mountain just as the sun is rising, staining the clouds a lovely pink. She flashes Janet’s ID card, and rolls up her window. 

“Morning, Carter,” Colonel O’Neill says when she heads down into the briefing room. “Bright and early today.” He’s drinking what is probably his second or third cup of coffee; she’s never known him to show up this early without being caffeinated.

“You too, sir,” she says. Her voice sounds wrong too -- even if she doesn’t like hearing her own voice, at least it’s _hers_. “Is Dr. Frasier here yet?”

“Not that I know of,” O’Neill says, draining the coffee mug. “She should be arriving soon, though.”

“Good,” Sam sighs. “I’m getting tired of having to stand on chairs to reach things.”

She heads to the medical lab, where Janet’s assistants are working to figure out what went wrong. “Hi,” she says. “Uh, can I do anything?” She gestures aimlessly to the general chaos of the lab.

“No,” her own voice says from behind her.

“Janet,” Sam says, turning on Janet’s heel. “Thank god you’re here.”

“Having trouble with my height?” Janet teases.

“Of course not.” Sam does her best to sound injured. “I’m no stranger to adapting to less than ideal situations.”

Janet smiles. “I know you are,” she says. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Sam tells her. “I really do like your car.”

“Thanks,” Janet says, smiling through Sam’s face. “Can’t say the same about yours.”

Sam acknowledges the jab with a wave of the hand. “It’s old and reliable,” she says. “I don’t want to give it up just yet.”

“Fair,” Janet says. “Just be careful. The brakes are starting to go.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam says, straight faced. “Come on. Let’s see what we can figure out about this artifact that did this to us.”


End file.
